ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fuath
Lvl 99 cap solo *Thf/dnc was an easy solo, never at risk and didn't need shell or any buffs or special atma for MDB. She doesn't resist Violent flourish near as much at 99. And if thf can solo, dnc or nin can solo even easier. Used RR GH SD and RCB+1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KUbIvoMUf4 --Josiahkf 04:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *Beastmaster can easily solo this with virtually no risk whatsoever. --AngryKitty 15:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) *above comment is either trolling, or delusional. BST has no chance against this thing. it hits goeey for 200+ per hit with DG on, very fast and with almost perfect accuracy, and gooey cannot even hit it. after 3 minutes and two zetas, it still had 100% HP. atmas used RR/DG/MC, fought on lightsday =Stun Resistance?= Added verification tag to building resistance to stun, I've not seen it in 8 fights. Although, all I stun is aga spells. --Greggles252 10:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It built resistance to my stun as whm/blm (at start of fight was 100% I could land near end it was near 8/10 I could) however a rdm/blm was able to stun constantly so it may vary with skill. --Avelle 03:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) After duoing many times with a DNC and BLM, I found that I (DNC) could very very rarely stun with Violent Flourish and x5 Stutter Step, read: 1% chance, if that. BLM was able to stun 100% of the time. Other JA stun might not work as well based on this. Need a PLD, DRK, etc..., to try a stun JA. Natica 22:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *Had a similar experience as DNC. However, adding Atma of the Kirin boosted the stun land rate significantly. So it's likely that she just has a slightly enhanced stun resistance which is no problem for most mages but troublesome for dancers. =HQ on Darksday?= Fought it once on Darksday and it was super pissed off, spammed TP moves back to back, and just hated everyone. It was not angry during any other fight, I have no clue what its problem was. Perhaps black pixies are very upset on darksday? -- User:Asymptotic =Respawn= What is the respawn on this NM? I waited 40 minutes and no pop. Is there some other requirement for it to spawn?Littledarc 08:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Every time that I've fought it she respawned 10-15 minutes. Natica 22:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) =Rage= Appears to rage after 60 minutes. Eva, acc, atk, macc, and matk all skyrocketed after 60 minutes. Natica 00:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) =Testimonials= Really easy duo, Thf/nin tanked with 4200hp. A few hate resets but not an issue, nukes hit fairly hard ranging from 400-1k with shell 5. Long fight but that's about it. * An elvaan thf with all the Merit abyssites, HP merited using RR SS Apoc will have 3800-4400 hp depending on hp+ gear and depending on zone defense strength, it's not really uncommon just very few people do all this. Personally I go for capped MDT in gear before hp+--Josiahkf 03:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Um, enlighten me as to your gear? your atmas? your abyssites? your race? Unless I'm missing something I don't see many monks with 4k+ hp unless they are decked out and using atmas like MC and such. The highest HP ive seen on a THF90/NIN45 is 3145hp. Probably the best thf on our server... *The thf/nin (Galka) was wearing 2x Kila +2, Ungar Boomerang, O-Hat, Evasion Torque, Beastly Earring, Ethereal Earring, Scorpion Harness +1, Patrician's Cuffs, Heed ring, Meridian ring, Boxers Mantle, Nusku's Sash, Spry Tights, and Emissary Boots. (Evasion Set 397+98 Base (without atmas)) Atmas: Sanguine Scythe + Raised Ruins + Impregnable tower and (Fully merited HP). He has all but one enhancement abyssites. He swapped in Haste set here and there, consisting of +2 body, ballerines, twilight belt, and all that good stuff to cap haste. Hope that helped :) *Is there a reason he whored so much HP? Does it even have any attacks that hit above 1k? Unless it can use TP back to back or has extreme fast cast, there seems to be no need for so much HP. --Eremes 21:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) **It was our first time fighting it, so might as well be safe. Also duoed 90WHM/BLM and 90 THF/NIN, never saw it resist stun, easy fight. *I just wanted to add in something incase anyone didnt know. There are 5 key items you can get that increase 10%HP/5%MP EACH if you get status bonus. My Galka Mnk has over 5500hp and I'm sure I could hit 6k if I really wanted to. (not much need.) But these key items are. Ivory Abyssite of Merit,Sapphire Abyssite of Merit,Azure Abyssite of Merit, Jade Abyssite of Merit, Indigo Abyssite of Merit, and Viridian Abyssite of Merit. These coupled with Atma of a Thousand Needles, Atma of the Impregnable Tower, and Atma of the Ebon Hoof = LOTS of HP. Hope this helps. CharunSylph * Duoed with a 90DNC/NIN and 90BLM/WHM. Was a fun fight! DNC used EVA set at first but then switched to haste set since her acc is pretty crappy. Kept two Kila +2 eva daggers on. DNC rarely got hit except for after a -ga. After about 2-4 successful stuns via violent flourish Fuath resisted the rest of the fight. BLM was able to stun every time. DNC used CWIII and BLM used Cure IV after -ga. Never went too low on HP. Took about 35 minutes but was very fun! Good luck~ Natica 22:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95DNC/45NIN I went into this fight thinking I wouldn't be able to do it, but it's just a long, repetitive fight. I used Razed Ruins, Cloak and Dagger, and Impregnable Tower. My merits were 5 Reverse Flourish, 5 Step Accuracy, 1 Fan Dance, 4 No Foot Rise, 5 Closed Position. I used no gear out of my normal tank set up. Kept Fan Dance up, Kila+2 x2, Impatiens, Haste +25% gear (AF3 Twilight Ocelot Gloves). At first there was absolutely no problem keeping shadows, it never hit me (nor my shadows) for 5 minutes or so. I kept Stutter Step on it for Magic Accuracy, and stunned all spells with Violent Flourish. After using Violent Flourish about 20-25 times stunning everytime, there was pretty much an immunity to Stun. So after each -ga III spell, I used Curing Waltz 5. Most of my HP was capped after that, but damage ranged from 800-1500 for the -ga III spells. Curing Waltz 5 for me heals 1078, Mithra with 76 base VIT. After I saw the immunity to stun (tried using stun 10 times and noticed it never worked anymore), I stopped using it for about 10 minutes. Eventually, using Violent Flourish again worked to stun. So it builds a high resistance to DNC stun but it decays over time. I did not bother casting shadows after it had the resistance, as it always shed it from spells. With Fan Dance damage started from 35ish and at the 5 minute mark about 200-300, nothing that a DNC can't keep up with tanking. When I was stunning it, I used Evisceration every time I hit 100% TP. When I couldn't use stun, I did not use my TP for WSing, but to heal myself after spells. When Fuath was around 25% HP, it's almost as if it gained a critial hit resistance. I was creeping in damage and it used Cyclonic frequently and gained 3%~ HP back. Lithe Arrows never hit me, with or without shadows. All around a 30-40 minute fight. Good luck daring dancers. d: Duo as 95 Kannagi NIN/DNC (me) and 95 Masamune SAM/NIN, fight was relativly easy, could have easily soloed. Now that level cap is 95, with 5/5 Stutter Step, Violent Flourish stun landed 95% of the time. Took about 15 min to kill. --Justinmx 03:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Soloable PUP/THF at level 99 Fairly easy although annoying to solo Fuath as a level 99 PUP/THF. Use Atma of Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins, and Mounted Champion. Use Valoredge frame with tension springs I and II, turbo charger, ESPECIALLY galvanizer, coiler or dynamo (I like the coiler myself), heat seeker just for good measure, armor plates I and II, barrier module, heat sink, optical fiber, and mana jammer I. The basic idea will be to allow valoredge to fight alone with triple thunder up almost all the time. Fuath is a frustrating solo because cyclonic blight will constantly heal it, but 50% counter attack will be immensely helpful for bringing it down. Pull Fuath near the conflux to avoid links and let valoredge go to town on her. Don't focus too much on keeping valoredge alive, when it falls simply use deus ex to bring it back and stick it back on her. Fuath hits pretty hard but nothing too dangerous. Do becareful though, if she uses cyclonic blight and hits valoredge before it reestablishes enmity, it will be put to sleep so make use of Maintenance (use the cheapest oils there are, they will do just fine). It's highly recommended to have AF hands buffoon's collar and empyrean body +1 or +2 for overload suppression, you will be keeping up three thunders at almost all times. If you want, use strobe instead of heat seeker to ensure valoredge gets hate, I haven't had any such problems in soloing it though. Good luck Long and moderately hard SOLO DNC99/nin - Atmas RR, Mounted Champion, Apoc - Appeared easy but became very tough a few minutes into the fight. I tried first as BST/nin, didn't work out well. The nukes are just too powerful. Then tried BST/dnc, to Stun the nukes, but didn't work either. Finally I tried DNC/nin. Started very easy, brought its HP down to 90, Stuns were sticking well. After some time Stuns stopped working, nukes were hitting for up to 1500. Melee attacks also became stronger, hitting me for 200-300 hp, especially towards the end of fan dance's effect. Very long fight, only did one WS, as TP was used mainly to keep me alive after the nukes. At a certain point it slept me for a really long time and didn't hit me for a long period too, allowing for my Regen to bring me up to 100% HP. Didn't use nukes for all this period too. I wonder if its hit rate and nuking ability is in any way directly related to how much we hit it. I found its TP Moves to be rather harmless. Curing Waltz 5's recast is long and by the time you can use it again, it's usually the same time that it casts another spell. If you can stun it, you're all good. If you can't and he starts hitting you for 250 you may find yourself in a bit of trouble. What can save you is that sometimes it uses Drain or Aspir instead of a nuke, and this allows you to heal up. Seems to have increased resistance to damage towards the last 25% as mentioned above by the other DNC. Dropped the Breeze sachet only, which was my reason to fight it. Vilkacis@Carbuncle, --Bruno Pascoal (talk) 19:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) pup99/thief49 fail... I start fight bring the nm near flux... I tried with atma mc/dg/vw ,use sometimes repair... I notice I did very low damage to the foe. use stoneskin ability many times on my valoredge. the fight last for 4 5 minute then I fail. I had try in the past with a bst but fail again, I think this nm isn't pet solable